Albus Potter Book 1: The Next Generation
by AlbusSeverusPotter69
Summary: It's the next generation of Hogwarts' students and they have their own adventures coming. But everyone starts as a first year once right? Albus is starting his time at Hogwarts and he won't find it easy.Old enemies and new ones but his loyal friends, Rose and Scorpius are there to help him the whole time. Rose/Scorpius Albus/OC
1. The Hogwarts Express

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter: Next Generation characters but I will add some characters who I am the creator of. The ones that I do not create are the property of J.K. Rowling. **

_I was jumping around in the snow with my friends, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy when we all jumped onto a frozen lake and we fell through. Through the fogginess of the water, I saw Scorpius and Rose swim to the surface. I tried to follow them but I had a heavy piece of ice pushing me down. I was down there for what felt like hours and finally managed to the get the ice off of me and swim to the surface. When I got up, Rose gasped and Scorpius looked at my hair with a look of aw._

"_What? What's wrong with my hair?' I asked them "I know I was under for a while but no need to look at me like that." Rose told me to follow her so I did with Scorpius right behind me. We got to her house and she said, "Wait here. I will be back in a minute." When she came back she was holding a mirror. "Look." She commanded me._

_I grabbed the mirror from her hand and looked into it. I saw what they had gasped at and dropped the mirror. It shattered on the floor but at the moment I was too stunned to care._

I woke up from the dream and put a hand to my snow-white hair that had used to be so dark. I am comfortable with it by now and I actually like having something that set me apart from the other kids, other than being Albus Severus Potter, the son of the famous Harry Potter, of course. I was five when my hair turned bright white and now I am eleven, waiting for a few more hours before its time to leave for the train station. I am all packed and I can't wait to see my friends again. I haven't seen Rose and Scorpius for a few months and I'm so excited to see them! I put my hand in my pocket and pull out my phone. I read the text Rose sent me. It says, "Can't wait to see you. I miss you so much." I reply telling her I miss her too and that I will buy her a pumpkin pasty which gets me a smily-face emote.

Finally, my dad took James, Lucy, and I through the Floo Network on the first floor of our house. We arrive in the "staff lounge" of the station. In reality, it is where the Floo Network connects to the train station. We quickly go over to Platform 9 ¾. I start running to the train and my mom says, "Albus, forgetting something?" I turn around and realize I forgot my bags.

"Thanks mum!" I grab my bags and dash to the train. I find a nice, empty room and reserve it for Rose, Scorpius, and I. The lady with the sweets trolley comes by and I order 3 pumpkin pasties, some licorice wands, and a Berty Botts Ever-Flavored Beans. I stuff some nasty looking ones in Scorpius' pasty but put some sweet ones in Roses'. They walk in and Rose gives me a huge hug. She whispers in my ear "I missed you." and sits down next to me. Scorpius just gives me a fist bump and sits across from us. He picks up his pumpkin pasty which is still warm and takes a huge bite of it, immediately spitting it out all over Lorcan Lovegood, getting it all over his blonde hair. Lorcan looks at Scorpius, pulls his hand out of his pocket, and punches Scorpius in the stomach.

I react immediately, pulling out my wand and shouting, "STUPEFY!" Lorcan flies through the door way, gets up, looks at me and yells, "I'm telling James!" He runs off and I cast a jinx that won't allow his tongue to work. I put my wand away calmly and realize everyone in this car is looking at me. I shrug and say, "My dad is Harry Potter. He taught me everything he knows and more. Don't look at me like that. You saw what I could do with this." Then I notice my brother James walking over with Lorcan grinning evilly behind him.

I murmur a curse and get back in the room. I turn around and run out immediately. I feel a tear running down my face when I see what was happening in there but I don't know why. I know I like Rose like, but we are such good friends and I didn't want to ruin it by telling her. How could Scorpius be doing this to me? He knew I liked her. Then James grabs my arm and drags me into a room, telling everyone to get out.

"Why would you do that to Lorcan? You know he didn't mean anything by it. He just let his temper get away from him. Now, TAKE THE JINX OFF OF HIM NOW!" James shouts at the end. I quickly pull my wand out and reverse the jinx. Lorcan walks out of the room and into the one I was in. He drags Scorpius and Rose over to this room. "They were making out next door, James. Do something please." He whines.

James calmly tells them not to let it happen again. Rose walks up to him and whispers something in his ear. James nods quickly and smirks at me. Rose walks over to me and brushes her arm against mine and says, "Let's go back to our room. Come on, Scorpius." We walk out and when we all get back in Rose tells us to change and that she will go change somewhere else.

I take all my clothes off revealing my Calvin Klein underwear. I pull my uniform on and put my robe on. Scorpius takes longer taking his clothes off, almost embarrassed. When he gets his jeans off, he grabs some underwear from his bag to cover the fact that he didn't have any on. I catch a quick glance of his Puma underwear just a little less tight than mine before he puts the rest of his clothes on.

Rose walks in and falls asleep with her head on my shoulder. My hand rests in her hair and I fall asleep with my cheek against her head. Scorpius falls asleep all alone on the other side.

**(Time lapse of 5 hours.)**

"Wake up! Wake up Albus!" a sweet feminine voice says right next to my ear. I wake up with a jolt and see that Rose and Scorpius are already awake and watching me. "Why did you wake me up?" I ask. Rose replies with a quick, "We're here! We are finally at Hogwarts."


	2. Albus and the Wand Shop

**I do not own any Harry Potter characters or places. They are copyright of J.K. Rowling.**

_I walked into Olivander's Wand Shop with my dad, Harry Potter. Olivander popped up out of nowhere saying, "I have waited many years for you to come in. But aren't you a few years early? Most of my customers come in for their first wands when they are eleven but you, Mr. Potter, are seven. Why are you here so early?"_

_ I reply with a quiet, "My dad wants to teach me some magic before I get to school so that I am prepared to defend myself if necessary." Olivander looks over my whole body and takes in the icy-white hair on my head and eyebrows but doesn't ask, which I am thankful for. It is annoying when people ask. _

_ Mr. Olivander goes to the back of his store and pulls out a wand. He walks over and right as he is handing it to me, he takes it back shaking his head. He grabs twenty boxes and brings them all over. One by one they get negative responses. Finally, on the twenty-second box, which contains a 13-inch rose-wood wand with a unicorn hair, I have found my wand and I can't wait to start learning how to use it._

_**(Time lapse of 3 years.)**_

_ "Dad, I think I know all of these spells. You started teaching me when I was 8. I got them down pat and I can defend myself if needed. Don't worry. In just 5 months, I will be on my way to Hogwarts and I can defend myself."_

**I felt like I should explain how Albus got his wand. Sorry it's short and you should be prepared for time lapses. I enjoy them. I will update soon.**


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**I know the last chapter was kind of short and off topic. I hope I made up for that in this chapter. Enjoy.**

I know that I am going to get into Gryffindor but they are making me stand in line anyway. I hope I get into the same house as my friends but I just know I can't be in Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff students are considered weak and I don't want that. It just wouldn't feel right for me to be in Hufflepuff.

The line to get sorted slowly gets shorter. Scorpius is sorted into Gryffindor, which makes me happy. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are sorted into Gryffindor, as well. As the line gets closer to the end, I get called up.

"_Hm...where shall I put you? You are great and brave. That suggests Gryffindor," _a voice says in my head. I silently cheer when the Sorting Hat says that. "_But you are cunning and sly. Maybe Slytherin. No, you are smart enough for Ravenclaw. You are a difficult one to place. You match all four houses. Where do you want to go? I do take opinions every now and then as your dad has surely told you."_

"Not Hufflepuff," I whisper. "Anything but that. I don't even care about Slytherin as long as it isn't Huffflepuff.

"_Well, not that one," _the voice says. "_Better be..._ Gryffindor!" The entire Gryffindor house cheers. They always get the Potters and they are very proud of that. I look around for my brother and he is cheering along with the rest of them. I look around for my dad who was smiling that I got my way but almost sad that it made such a big difference with me.

I walk over to the table and sit down next to Scorpius. I look for Rose in line and see that she is about to get sorted.

Rose walks up to the hat and sits down. For a long minute she sits there. Then the hat shouts "GRYFFINDOR!" She smiles happier than I have ever seen her.

I look around at the new batch of Gryffindor students and am happy to see that many children of the students who participated in the Battle for Hogwarts 19 years ago are in Gryffindor. Most are not first years but they are still the children of heroes. I recognize Palma Patil's daughter, Parvati, named after her aunt who died in the battle, is in Gryffindor. I also see red hair declaring that many Weasley children are attending Hogwarts at the moment.

McGonagall hits her glass with a spoon and everyone falls silent. She doesn't exactly shout but her voice isn't as quiet as it good be, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. And welcome, all of our new first year students." Everyone claps excitedly at that. "Now, a few things I would like to call to attention. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her name is Natasha Vossler. She has come all the way from Ireland to teach you and she can't wait to get started."

Professor Vossler coughs politely into her napkin. McGonagall looks irritated but lets Vossler say her piece. "I think that we will be the very best friends and I look forward to teaching you all. And while here at Hogwarts, please do your best to be respectful of your fellow students and your professors. Do this, and we will get along famously." With that she sits down and McGonagall gets up to tell us to start eating.

As I chow on my food, I feel like someone is looking at me. I turn around to see Lorcan and Lysander looking at me strangely. I ignore them and go back to my eating. I pick up a chicken leg and look Parvati straight in the eye until she blushes and looks away. I don't know why I just did that, I just felt like I should. When we finish eating, we all go to the common room with our prefect, who happens to be my brother.

James tells us that our password for this year is "sherbet lemon" in honor of Albus Dumbledore who died 20 years ago. He also says that the password will not be changing often, if at all this year. The Fat Lady lets us in and all the first years look around in amazement. It's so cool!

"Off to bed. I don't want anyone out of bed. Curfew in 15 minutes." James tells us all. We run off to the dormitories and get dressed for bed before we go down to the common room. We all find hiding places until we are sure that James has gone to bed. When he does, we send a message to the first year girls to tell them to come downstairs. When we are all here, we start throwing a mini-party to celebrate the start of our many years at Hogwarts. After a few hours, we go to bed and sleep soundly, sure that tomorrow will be one of the best days in our lives.

** Sorry if you don't like that everyone I named got put into Gryffindor. Reviews are welcome and I will be taking character requests to fill the other houses. To submit a form, pm me the: gender, age, house, appearances, and anything else you feel like including. **


End file.
